


Happenings

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, But very fluffy, Fluff, Hospital, Loves, M/M, kisses and hugs, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon will stay the rest of their lives in that hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> PREPARE TISSUES

Killua watched as a black haired boy was wheeled in by one of the nurses. He stayed quiet as he lifted him and put him on the bed.

“Remember, you can’t move around. If you do-”

“I’m fine! Thank you!” the male nurse smiled and left, wheeling the chair out.

“My name is Killua, what’s your’s?” the white haired child asked his new hospital roomie as soon as the nurse was gone. The boy grinned.

“Gon! Nice to meet you, Killua!” Killua blinked and then laughed at the energetic response.

“I should be the one saying that!” they laughed for a moment before Gon asked the question.

“What’re you here, Killua?”

“I have a brain tumor.” he had roughly 7 months before it killed him, but he wasn’t going to tell Gon that. He was sick and tired of being pitied, and he didn’t want to hear anybody say, I’m sorry again.

“Oh… I’m here because I have a bone disease I can’t remember the name of! The doctor said I wouldn’t be able to do anything in the next couple months because my bones will break from the pressure. By then, they’ll put me on life support and…” he made a pulling gesture, and Killua got the idea. “I’ve been diagnosed with it for about half a year, but recently my legs were fractured while I was going down the stairs.” he laughed. Killua was amazed at how Gon managed to stay cheerful despite knowing that in just a few months he was going to have the plug pulled.

“Aren’t you scared?” the smile faded from Gon’s face and Killua knew he was right. No way could a 14 year old boy be optimistic when something that ominous was approaching.

“Of course I am, but nothing can be done. I’ve lived this long, so I’m happy. I know that Mito-san loves me, and Ging, and my friends. I couldn’t be any happier.” Killua looked at his hands and then heard a sniffle. “But… But I really don’t want to die… I want to do lots of things… I’m scared…” Gon whispered. He was desperately trying to hold in the tears threatening to fall and Killua wished he could do something to make the boy laugh.

Instead, Killua reached over the small space and took Gon’s hand and squeezed it gently, the only sign of comfort he could give to him. Gon let the tears spill and sobbed , but never let go of Killua’s hand. Killua remembered when he had been told he was going to die. He felt lost and hurt, but crying had helped some. So maybe him crying right now was the best thing?

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying…” Gon apologized while wiping his cheeks. “I’m so-”

“Just shut up and let it all out. You’ll feel better later.” Killua said gently.

 

 

(about a month and a half later)

“Killua! Look, look! It’s snowing outside!” Killua yawned and glanced over to see Gon staring at the snow falling from the sky. He had seen plenty of snow in his life, but somehow seeing Gon this excited got him excited too. “I wish we could go play in it…” the black haired boy murmured sadly.

“If we did, you’d probably break every bone in your body.” Killua snickered.

“Eh heh. True. Playing in the snow doesn’t sound like much fun anymore.”

“Let’s just watch it from in here.” they sat in silence for a few moments, just watching the snow fall before Gon spoke.

“Killua, can you come sit over here?” he could hardly deny Gon when the boy sounded so solemn. He got up and slid under Gon’s blanket. “So warm…” he murmured as he leaned against Killua. Killua smiled and took Gon’s hand. It had become habit. Whenever they sat close enough, their hands just reached for each other.

“You’re warm too, Gon…” Gon’s grip tightened for a moment and then loosened again.

“Killua… My body hurts. Do you think I could at least survive until Spring?” the question caught him off guard and he tensed. “I want to see the flowers and animals again…”

“Of course you will. You’re the most stubborn person I know.” he chuckled.

Gon’s body was actually going downhill faster than what the doctors had originally thought. Killua knew Gon only had about a month before they had to put him in the ICU, which pretty much meant the end of the line for him, but he wanted to make Gon feel even a little better. Even if it was just small talk, or stupid jokes. Of course, Killua knew his tumor was getting worse by the day, but somehow it seemed so small compared to the fact that he would lose this special person.

“Should I take that as a compliment?” Gon snickered and snuggled closer to him.

“Yep!” Killua smiled and laid back in the bed slowly so not to hurt the fragile 14 year old next to him.

“Hey, Killua. Have you ever fallen in love with someone?” in love? An image of Gon went through his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. What was he thinking?

“I-I’m not sure.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice? To have someone love you until death. I find all that amazing. The only people I know that would love me are my family and my few friends, but I would have liked to fall in love with somone.” Gon turned to look up at him. “How about you?”

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” he asked mostly to himself. “But I wouldn’t want to hurt them when I died. Just having you here is enough, Gon.” he blushed as he realized what he said, and then Gon followed, his face turning an incredible shade of red.

“You’re really embarrassing, Killua… Watch it or I might just really fall for you!” they laughed and settled in the nest of pillows. Killua glanced over at Gon. His face was still red, and somehow he just looked adorable.

“Gon.”

“Yes-” he was cut off as Killua pressed his lips against Gon’s. Killua could’ve stayed like that forever, but he forced himself to pull away and watch Gon’s face turn an even brighter shade of red than earlier.

“Y-y-y… Wh-why did y-you….” the smaller child stuttered. Killua just rolled onto his side to hide his own embarrassment.

“G-Go to sleep. You need your rest.” he closed his eyes and felt Gon relax again, leaning on him even more than before. After a few minutes, Gon’s breathing slowed and Killua knew he had fallen asleep. He had known Gon for roughly a month and a half now. It was no surprise that he fell for the optimistic boy. Gon was the exact opposite of him, in both appearance and personality. But at the same time, they shared the same fear. Dying before they even really got to live their lives. He hated the thought, but he was glad he met Gon. If Gon hadn’t been admitted to this hospital, or assigned to this room, Killua would never have met or fallen for him.

 

 

(a couple weeks later)

 

“Killua-kun! You need to stop crawling into Gon-kun’s bed!” the head nurse scolded him.

“It’s okay, Ms. Palm! I’m the one who asks him to.” Killua looked at Gon and smiled softly. Gon had a great way of handling the nurse.

“Can you really blame us, though? We’re going through a lot.” Killua put in, just to irritate her. Though, it was the truth. Gon could no longer move like he wanted, and they both knew the day Gon would be taken away was fast approaching. Killua tolerated the pain in his head just to spend as much time with Gon as possible. To spend very last second with him.

“… Okay. Just be careful, okay? I don’t want you to roll over and lay on top of Gon. You’d break him.” Ms. Palm left and Killua crawled back into the bed with Gon, nearly melting into the warm sheets.

“Hey Killua?” Gon’s voice was solemn and he struggled to take Killua’s hand. Killua helped and then gently held his hand. Any day now. Gon’s bones couldn’t even stand own his body’s weight and he was getting fractures just from walking.

“What is it?” Killua asked gently, a tone of voice he only had with Gon.

“I’m not going to make it until Spring after all…” Killua’s heart clenched and he felt himself start to shake. This wasn’t like Gon.

“Of course you will, moron. You said you wanted to see the flowers and animals.”

“I do! But… I know my body better than anybody else. The pains I have, the way my pain killers are getting stronger… It won’t be much longer until the plug is pulled.” Killua was amazed at how calm he sounded. Gon wasn’t suppose to be calm. He was suppose to be Killua’s little bundle of energy.

“Gon-”

“Hey, y'know what?”

“What?”

“I like you, Killua.” Gon smiled and Killua hugged him, careful not to squeeze too hard. This guy never ceased to surprise him.

“That’s what I should say, idiot.”

 

 

Killua walked into the room with a bunch of flowers in his hands. Gon was sitting in his bed, staring out the window and watching the heathier kids run and jump.

“Gon.” he said, not because he wanted to talk, but because he didn’t want to see Gon looking that upset. The boy turned slowly and suddenly his eyes lit up.

“Flowers!”

“They’re winter flowers. I asked Ms. Palm to get some for you.” he sat on the edge of Gon’s bed and handed him the flowers. “These are gentians.” he smiled as Gon fawned over them.

“Thank you, Killua!” he leaned over and kissed Killua’s cheek. “Can you put them in that vase?” Gon pointed to a dark purple vase and Killua gently placed the flowers in and set them down on Gon’s nightstand.

“Seeing you this happy, should I get you a hamster too?” Gon laughed and hugged him, something he didn’t expect.

“This means a lot, Killua, thank you.”

 

 

“Killua-kun, you need to take your medicine.” Ms. Palm said as she pushed the medicine to him.

“Not interested…” he looked out the window and watched the small kids playing in the white fluff. Gon had wanted to play in that so bad.

“I know you’re upset about Gon being in the ICU, but-” Killua threw the medicine and water on the floor.

“You don’t understand anything!” he yelled, crying. “Gon was- Gon was-” he cut off as he felt that sharp pain in his head. His hands went to his head and suddenly Palm was hugging him.

“Okay… I’m sorry, Killua-kun… I’m sorry.” Killua let it all out, crying loudly. He knew that the other patients could hear him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even know when Gon became so important to him. It had just happened, and these past two and a half months had been so special to him.  
They had come in that morning and took him away. A kiss, a hug, an I love you, and a farewell. He didn’t understand how he was suppose to stay in this small room alone without Gon murmuring in his sleep, or sitting next to him, or just breathing. No more laughs, no more kisses, no more gentle hugs… No more… Gon.

 

(the next day)

“Killua?” Palm walked in with a letter in her hand and it looked like she had just been crying. Killua blinked.

“Yeah?” she handed him the letter and he immediately knew who sent it.

“Gon left this behind. It was under his pillow.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, though he already knew. He knew, but he had that faint hope. Maybe he woke up, and went back home. Anything but the harsh truth Killua was desperately trying to avoid.

“Gon passed away last night. His family had to pull him off life support.” he felt his blood run cold. He knew, but he had that faint hope…

“I’m sorry, but can I be alone right now?” he whispered, clutching the letter to his chest. Without another word, she left, closing the door behind her softly. He held in the tears as he carefully opened it, careful not to make any unnecessary rips on the envelope or letter. On the paper was only a single sentence, but to Killua it was everything.

 

Killua,  
I’ll wait, so don’t hurry.  
-Gon

He folded it back up slowly and then tucked it back into the envelope. He couldn’t help but smile. It was just like him to do something like this. Killua still had a few months left, so he’d live just like Gon would want him to. He placed the envelope beneath his pillow and laid down, hearing it crinkle slightly under his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably made a ton of enemies writing this XD  
> I'm sorry!!!


End file.
